


Midas

by Em_of_the_eggs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Crush, aomine really tried, just sad, man this tags are depressing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_of_the_eggs/pseuds/Em_of_the_eggs
Summary: And MidasYou're used to hearing that you're somethingAbove the ordinary goldenYou wanna be the one and onlyDoesn't it get lonely?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Midas

When Tetsuya was 12 he went with Aomine to a museum, Aomine was skipping, Kuroko called in sick. Kuroko found an empty room with only a small stone statue of a man in it. He was about to enter as Aomine called for him to look at a gilded statue of a god.

‘Look Tetsu, his dick is small.’

Kuroko thought the god looked lonely on his tall pedestal.   
The sun shined outside.  
They never went to that museum again. 

The main problem with Tetsuya is that he, all things considered, is a simple, mediocre human being. There’s nothing special about him. He isn’t smart as Akashi, or as tall as Murasakibara, or as pretty and charismatic as Kise… All that he became can be traced back to some hard work and a petty magic book for beginners, bought in a second hand bookstore. One thing he learns early in life is that mediocre people get left behind. Case in point: his parents.  
Aomine had always been unreachable, almost a god, shining bright in front of him, gleaming like a gilded statue. Some years after their fallout Tetsuya actually realized that what brought him and Aomine together was nothing more than simple loneliness. Neither of them wanted to go back home, Kuroko to an empty house and Aomine to screaming matches for his custody. So they wandered, mostly in silence, when everything they could have said about basketball had been said. Aomine started calling him ‘Tetsu’ just for the kicks of it. Kuroko hated it. Aomine was looking for something that he couldn’t give.  
And then the cracks in his gilded idol started appearing, gone were the rare boyish smiles and the enthusiasm. Gone was the silent companionship. Gone. And Kuroko stood by it all, at loss for words, standing like that forgotten statue in a dusty museum room not open for the public.

He leaves him behind. Everybody’s surprised. Tetsuya isn’t.

Emptiness is a great companion to loneliness, they say, or at least Kuroko thinks they do. Aomine hasn’t talked to him in almost two years. He still is an unreachable golden idol. Dark caramel skin and quick legs, nimble hands and incredible focus. Kuroko wants to be him, just for one day. Or maybe he doesn’t. Maybe even golden gods aren’t happy. Aomine doesn’t look happy, not like he used to, and even then most of the time the smile didn’t reach his eyes.  
Then a new idol arrives, and he is so like him, so like him that Tetsuya does a double take, and yet he falls for it again. This idol is just as loud, but they never sit in silence. This new idol walks by his side, not in front of him. This new idol calls him Kuroko, and is scared of dogs. When he smiles, it always reaches his eyes. They plan trips with their friends, he invites Kuroko to go to the US for college. Tetsuya’s English is shit. 

They lose, and they win, and win again, and then, he too, leaves. 

Kuroko becomes like an ugly, and more mediocre copy of Aomine. He doesn’t study, he doesn’t go to class, he doesn’t train, he doesn’t smile anymore. Not that he did much smiling before.  
Aomine visits. They sit on opposites sides of the same table.

‘You didn’t react like this when I left.’

Kuroko indeed didn’t.

‘I wasn’t in love with you, Aomine-kun.’

‘I used to be. Or I used to think I was.’ 

Surprising, but not unexpected. Kuroko doesn’t deign it with an answer.

‘You are not gonna say anything about that, huh, Tetsu?’

They sky outside has a pretty pink hue, Kuroko wonders if it’s going to rain.

‘You are throwing away everything for that idiot’

Kuroko knows this too, but maybe Kagami was only the catalyst to it all. 

‘Sometimes I wish I never met you.’

‘Which one of us?’

‘Both of you,’ and with that he leaves Aomine, with his empty eyes, full of tears.

Kuroko’s eyes are empty too, but he doesn’t cry anymore.   
The last rays of sun feel like pure gold being poured over his skin.   
The train platform is empty. Both him and Aomine skipped class to meet up, or at least Kuroko believes he skipped, he doesn’t remember if he has been expelled already or not.

Kuroko, looks back at his mildly mediocre life, and sees gold. Golden gods. Golden idols. Golden medals. One-way tickets.  
For once he is glad for his low presence. The train driver doesn’t notice him. He jumps.

They say many people came to his funeral, and yet the golden god wasn’t one of them.

They never went on a trip together. He never learned English.

Aomine takes too many antidepressants three months later. He makes national headlines.

A gilded statue covered in cracks stands by a forgotten statue in an empty museum in a room nobody walks in anymore. The sun doesn’t reach in there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please do leave a comment or kudos if you feel up to it!


End file.
